Dark Wood Circus
by Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake
Summary: Hey, venid y mirad a las bestias deformes de este circo; el hombre de dos cabezas, la diva deformada, la bestia azul canibal y los zanqueros. Venid aqui que es muy divertido... Venid aqui... si te atreves. (Pesimo summary) (AU) (No se que escribir) (Lean y dejen review, es gratis)


**Disclaimer: Regular Show no es de mi pertenencia, es de J. G. Quintel, la historia (en parte) es de mi pertenencia al igual que la idea de la misma**

 **Basado en la canción Dark Wood Circus de Vocaloid**

* * *

 _¡Oh! ¡Estás aquí, estas aquí!_

 _Hoy en la noche presentaremos:_

 _El triste destino que algunos en este mundo enfrentan_

 _Niños que Dios abandono, asustando sin descanso_

 _Niños que ni siquiera pueden cargar con las temblorosas extremidades con las que nacieron_

 _Sus lenguas se sacuden incluso llegando a gritar_

 _Las coronas de sus cabezas acarician nubes oscuras_

 _Sonríen mientras sueñan con abrazar a su madre_

 _¡Oh!_

 _¡La deformidad!_

 _¡DEFORMIDAD!_

 _¡DEFORMIDAD!_

 _¡Síguenos y ven a verlos!_

 _¡Síguenos y ven a verlos!_

 **En lo más profundo de este bosque**

 **Hay un circo, un circo OSCURO.**

 **Su creador mide diez metros y**

 **Puede atraparte con su mirada.**

¿Cómo es que ese mapache entro en ese circo? Ah, claro había olvidado que llego hasta ese circo siguiendo a un tipo de ogros verdes, muy feos y extraños debía admitirlo, estaban en un traje de payaso, compartido por ambos, circos extraños se ven todos los días en esa ciudad, aunque no había visto un payaso/ogro, o lo que fuera, con "dos" cabezas antes, eso lo intrigo por lo que fue siguiéndolos hasta llegar a ese circo a las profundidades del bosque cercano. Aunque al llegar al circo, pudo observar que ahí había muy poca gente, "debe ser por donde está ubicado" pensó el mapache sin darle mucha importancia. Se dirigió a una taquilla que estaba cerca de ahí, quería ver si había más cosas asi de extrañas, como el hombre o lo que sea, de "dos" cabezas. Cuando se disponía a comprar un boleto, se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie, asi que decidió pasar como si nada, aunque no esperaba toparse con unos zancudos, un avestruz de color blanco con traje y sombre de copa color rojo con rayas horizontales color negro, se veía que llevaba unos lentes de pasta negra pero no lograba apreciar bien su rostro y un zarigüeya que parecía ser hombre, a pesar de que llevaba un vestido verde oscuro largo con algunos detalles blancos y un collar y una pulsera con lo que aparentaba ser dientes de tiburón y cabello a la altura un poco más debajo de los hombros, no le dio mucha importancia y sigo su camino, pero entrando a la carpa sintió como algo o alguien lo observaba fijamente y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

 **Todos los artistas de este circo**

 **Que extraño es, están deformes.**

 **Aunque te parezca raro si vienes**

 **Podrás divertirte de verdad.**

No le dio importancia a eso y entro a la carpa… gran error… al entrar a la carpa logro observar nuevamente al hombre de "dos" cabezas en el centro de la carpa, el típico escenario de un circo. Decidió aproximarse un poco para ver mejor, y logro observar, que del lado derecho estaba un ogro o un chico muy obeso color verde con cabello corto, como el de un chico normal, y del lado izquierdo, una chica igual al chico, solo que con unas coletas altas, fuera de eso, era muy parecida al de al lado.

-Hey Mitch- dijo la chica al darse cuenta de la presencia del mapache -mira, hay visitas-

-Tienes razón Starla- respondió el chico

A el mapache ese circo, o lo poco que había visto de este, le parecía un poco raro, aunque interesante, de pronto le llego un pensamiento a la mente, tenía que regresar al pueblo, pues su hermano, Don, se preocuparía por él, aunque…. Se separaron cuando encontraron a Don armando un alboroto y a él robando unos panes, lo que es la miseria. Ahora mismo, ¿Dónde se encontraba su hermano? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver al hombre de "dos" cabezas caminar hacia una… ¿jaula? ¿Acaso tenían ahí a un león o a un tigre ahí? No lograba ver bien, una manta cubría la parte en la que estaba pero del otro lado no, asi que decidió ir a ese lado.

 **Un hombre con 2** **c** **a** **b** **e** **z** **a** **s.**

 **Una diva que** **d** **e** **f** **o** **r** **m** **e** **esta.**

 **Una bestia azul** **de** **v** **or** **a** **hu** **ma** **no** **s.**

 **¡Véala solo aquí!**

Vaya sorpresa fue la del mapache al ver que dentro de la jaula había una cardenal color rojo con un vestido color lila, pero ella estaba completamente deformada; tenía unas flores pintadas en una parte de su rostro, tenía rastro de lágrimas por debajo de sus ojos, que estaban cubiertos por una especie de antifaz, no tenía patas de ave, tenia, patas de cabra y un cuerno del mismo animal en una parte de su cabeza.

-Hey, Margaret- dijo la chica -mira, ha llegado alguien-

-…- la cardenal no respondió y solo miro al mapache que se quedó petrificado al ver la cardenal en la jaula

-Oye deberías ver a Mordo- dijo el chico jalando al mapache del brazo -es el más peligroso de aquí, pero es alguien de confianza- el mapache miro con intriga al chico que lo arrastraba junto a la chica, lo llevaron a otra jaula y lo lanzaron a los pies de esta, cuando el mapache se reincorporo, se dio cuenta de que unos ojos lo miraban desde la profundidad de la jaula.

El par de ojos se acercaron al mapache examinándolo de pies a cabeza y se lanzó hacia el chocando con la jaula. El mapache asustado retrocedió un poco, y logro ver que el que estaba en la jaula era un arrendajo azul, el parecía conocerlo de antes, se acordó de repente de un arrendajo que conoció hace ya varios años, sin familia y vagaba por las calles igual que él, pero este arrendajo tenía una mirada penetrante, llena de sed de sangre, logro ver que llevaba una camisa de fuerza y que de su pico goteaba sangre.

-¡Mordecai no lo ataques!- escucho gritar a la cardenal que estaba en la otra jaula.

-¿M-margarita?- pregunto el arrendajo cambiando su mirada de una fría y siniestra a una completamente de arrepentimiento y nostalgia -Mitch… Starla… ngh, argg- solo pudo decir esas palabras, para después volver a cambiar su mirada y quedarse viendo al mapache -¿Quién es este pequeñín? Se ve suculento…- dijo mientras se acercaba más a los barrotes de su jaula -Hey pequeño, dime cómo te llamas- dijo mientras acercaba su cara a los barrotes y en su pico se formaba una sonrisa psicópata y sádica.

-R-rigby- dijo el mapache un poco asustado por la pregunta de ese arrendajo

-Rigby, ¿eh?- dijo el arrendajo mientras acercaba su rostro a los barrotes nuevamente y sonreía más retorcidamente -y dime, Rigby- dijo mientras su pico lograba rosar la piel del mapache, el arrendajo aprovecho esto para darle una lamida a su piel -¿Qué tal sabes?- el mapache retrocedió asustado ante el acto del arrendajo

-Rigby- lo llamo la chica -como vez, en este circo solo estamos personas deformes-

-El hombre de dos cabezas- dijo el chico mientras que con la mano de su lado se señalaba asi mismo y a la chica

-La diva deformada- dijo la chica señalando la cardenal en la jaula

-¡La bestia azul caníbal!- grito el arrendajo que los logro oír hablando con el mapache -¡VEALA SOLO AQUÍ!- dijo para terminar estallando en risas maquiavélicas y grotescas

-Y no olvidemos a los zancudos- dijeron el chico y la chica al mismo tiempo.

 **¿Por qué me miran asi, de esa forma?**

 **Yo no tengo la culpa de nacer asi…**

 **Si deforme estoy, pero corazón tengo**

 **Aunque me hayan encerrado SOLA AQUÍ.**

-¿Por qué me miran asi?- susurro la cardenal cuando se aproximó el mapache a su jaula -…de esa… forma- dijo para después comenzar a llorar -y-yo, yo no era asi… p-pero, y-yo… no tengo la culpa…- dijo mientras calmaba un poco su llanto y volteo a ver al mapache que la veía con dolor -…estoy deforme… p-pero tengo sentimientos… yo siento… soy un ser vivo…- dijo mientras miraba al mapache y comenzaba a llorar nuevamente -NO ME GUSTA ESTAR AQUÍ… NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA- el mapache se quedó atónito ante las palabras de la cardenal, sintió que no era correcto que estuvieran encerrados. Asi que, se aproximó a la jaula de la cardenal y estaba a punto de tocar el pestillo para abrir la jaula de la cardenal, pero fue detenido por una mano.

 **Yo lo siento, yo lo siento**

 **Pero no puedo ayudarte a escapar.**

 **Ella** **lo ordeno.**

 **Ella** **lo mando.**

 **Aun asi nosotros seguiremos aquí.**

-No hermano- dijo el chico verde -no puedes ayudarla a escapar- dijo mientras soltaba la mano del mapache que lo miraba preguntando con sus ojos una explicación -pues, es porque _**ella**_ lo ordeno, no podemos ayudarla a escapar porque _**ella**_ asi lo mando- dijo mientras veía a la chica verde a lado de el -pero aun asi está bien para mi estar aquí-

 _¡Por siempre!_

 **¡Divertido es! ¡Divertido es!**

 **Este circo en verdad**

 **¡MUY divertido es!**

-Es divertido- escucho el mapache decir a la chica verde con emoción -es muy divertido estar aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a una caja y sacaba una muñeca deformada -ESTE LUGAR ES TAN DIVERTIDO- al decir eso le arranco algunas extremidades a la muñeca -aquí podemos jugar y divertirnos-

 **Fruta podrida…**

 **Fruta podrida…**

 **Para alimentar a las bestias**

 **De este** **CIRCO.**

-Hay fruta para saciar el hambre- dijo la chica mientras que de la misma caja sacaba unas frutas podridas y le daba una su "otra cabeza" y se acercaba a la jaula de la cardenal y le daba la fruta en la mano (o ala) a esta

 **Quisiera morir.**

 **Qu** **is** **i** **er** **a** **m** **or** **ir** **.**

 **Pero que sea lejos de este horrible lugar.**

-Y-yo…- se escuchó tartamudear a la cardenal en la jaula mientras soltaba la fruta que le había dado la chica anteriormente -QUIERO MORIR- dijo lo más fuerte que pudo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas -POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN ACABE CON MI SUFRIMIENTO- pidió como si alguien la fuera ayudar -QUIERO MORIR... pero por favor… FUERA DE ESTE HORRIBLE LUGAR- dijo para terminar estallando en llanto

 **Quisiera escapar.**

 **Quisiera escapar.**

 **Sáquenme, deseo volver a mi hogar.**

-Quiero escapar- dijo la cardenal mientras lloraba amargamente -ayúdame a escapar… te lo suplico- dijo la cardenal mientras que con ojos llorosos veía al mapache que comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos al ver el sufrimiento de la cardenal -por favor… yo… quiero volver a mi casa…- susurro con muy poca fuerza para después seguir derramando lágrimas.

El mapache se quedó atónito ante todo lo que había visto ahí, si el creyó que su vida y la de su hermano era horrible, fue porque no había ido a ese lugar antes, ahora se preguntaba cómo es que la gente se divertía en un lugar asi viendo el sufrimiento de las personas de ahí. "Fue suficiente" dijo mentalmente, tomo una decisión, iba a ir con la policía a contarles sobre ese lugar al que hacían llamar circo para que hicieran algo al respecto.

-Hey chico- escucho que lo llamaba una voz femenina -hey, si tu- volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz, y logro ver la sombra de una chica que aparentaba unos 14 años a pesar de ser mayor de edad -dime, ¿te gustaría conocer más este circo?- dijo la sombra de la chica mientras le extendía una mano al mapache de una forma caballerosa -¿o te gustaría salir de aquí? ¿eh? Anda responde- dijo mientras la sombra comenzaba a crecer más de tamaño asustando al mapache -ANDA RESPONDE- grito la sombra con una voz de ultratumba mientras que con una mano tomaba al mapache y lo comenzaba a estrujar en la misma

-¿P-porque?- pregunto el mapache entre quejidos

-¿Porque que?- pregunto la sombra mientras acercaba su rostro al mapache -¿Por qué ellos están deformes?- pregunto a lo que el mapache respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. La sombra toco con uno de sus dedos la frente del mapache, haciendo que a este se le dilataran las pupilas y el viera una secuencia de imágenes.

En la primera se veía a un avestruz blanco entrar a la carpa discutiendo con un zarigüeya color café, aparentaban tener unos 7 años, iban con una vestimenta casual, ambos se veían felices, la escena cambio a una en la que los dos chicos estaban amarrados a una mesa de metal, se veía que en vez de tener las piernas completas, a partir de debajo de sus rodillas, estaban unos tubos de metal, los incrustaron en sus articulaciones para hacer esos tubos, parte de ellos. La escena volvió a cambiar, en ella se veía a los zancudos que vio en la entrada bailando como si fuera una pareja.

En la segunda, se veía a un arrendajo pequeño de color azul, de apariencia de unos 8 años, ingresar a la carpa del chico, tenía ropas como si fuera alguien pobre, pero iba acompañado de un hombre cabezón con sombrero de copa que iba bien vestido, la escena cambio a una, en la cual el arrendajo estaba encerrado en una habitación oscura, se le veía herido con muchos cortes y rasguños, en una pared parecía llevar la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado ahí: 1 mes y medio, no le habían dado de comer desde que lo encerraron ahí, de pronto en frente de él tiraron el cuerpo lastimado del cabezón que acompañaba a ese chico cuando entraron a ese circo, el arrendajo se quedó viendo el cuerpo del hombre, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza "cómelo, degollalo, es comida, su carne es suave, al fin podrás comer", si mirada cambio a una sin sentimientos y se aproximó al hombre y se lanzó encima de él y con su pico comenzó a picotearlo, logro sacarle un ojo y hacerle varias heridas mas al hombre, se comió el ojo del mismo

-M-mordecai- logro decir el hombre con mucha dificultad mientras intentaba quitarse al arrendajo de encima. Todos los intentos del hombre fueron en vano, con ayuda de sus patas y manos (o alas) comenzó a arrancarle las extremidades al hombre y comenzó na devorarlas como si no hubiera un mañana, devoro todo lo que le fue posible del pero dejo varias partes, como la cabeza, unas pierna y una mano, no le fue posible devorarlo todo pues recobro la cordura y se dio cuenta de que había destrozado como una bestia a un hombre inocente.

-¿P-papaleta?- pregunto de la forma más inocente aunque sabía que no le respondería -n-no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Después de eso la escena cambio a otra en la cual se veía a él arrendajo en una jaula con una camisa de fuerza, una mirada apagada y de su pico chorreaba sangre.

En la tercera se veía a una cardenal pequeña de color rojo, de unos 6 años entrar a la carpa con su familia, iba con un vestido color morado claro estilo princesa, se le veía muy feliz. La escena cambio rápidamente a una en la cual se veía a la cardenal preguntar por sus padres, la dejaron ahí en el circo, nunca la quisieron asi que la abandonaron en un lugar lejano de su casa. Ella se veía asustada y triste, comenzó a cantar para tranquilizarse

La escena cambio a una donde la misma sobra femenina iba caminando de la mano con la cardenal, llegaron a una habitación, donde la sombra dejo a la cardenal y le dijo que regresaría con algo de comer para ella. La cardenal pensó que esa chica estaba siendo muy amable con ella se equivocó. La sombra regreso con un pastel que se lo dio a la cardenal, la cual lo comió gustosa y luego se desmayó.

La escena cambio a una donde la cardenal ya no tenía sus piernas y le incrustaron unas de cabra y un cuerno del mismo animal a un lado de su cabeza, le inyectaron algo con lo que podría moverse con la patas de cabra como si fueran las de ella.

La escena cambio a la cardenal encerrada en la jaula cantando mientras la gente le gritaba cosas como; "adefesio", "mounstro" o "muérete".

En la cuarta, salían un chico y una chica parecidos, parientes posiblemente, de unos 8 años ambos iban con ropa formal y entraron a la carpa. La escena cambio a una en la que se les veía seguir a la sombra femenina ya antes mencionada, la sombra de pronto se volteo y les ofreció un pastel, los dos aceptaron y después de comer solo un poco se desmayaron.

La escena cambio a una en la que salían los dos chicos con su cuerpo partido a la mitad, respectivamente, a la chica le faltaba el lado derecho de su cuerpo, y al chico el lado izquierdo. Una mano de la sombra inicio a coser a los dos por la parte que a ellos les faltaba de cuerpo, volviéndolos uno mismo, un hombre con dos cabezas.

La escena cambio a una en la que salían los dos como uno en el típico centro que es el escenario de un circo, haciendo malabares y cantando mientras que la gente les aplaudía ante su acto.

-Ahora sabes por qué…- le dijo la sombra al mapache mientras el mapache derramaba lagrimas -… y deberás pagar las consecuencias de saberlo…- dijo mientras el mapache lloraba más.

 _El cuerpo es distorsionado hasta obtener esa retorcida figura_

 _Para arrastrarse en la calle iluminada con linternas de papel_

 _Todos conocen la emoción de caminar calle abajo_

 _Estos niños tienen que sufrir solos_

 _Supongo que las sombras llegan lejos_

 _Pero aunque los amigos suela estar juntos_

 _Tú te mantienes antes, después y ahora por tu propia cuenta_

 _¡Oh! ¡Estás aquí, estas aquí!_

 _¡Síguenos y ven a verlos!_

 _¡Síguenos y ven a verlos!_

 _(Pasa al Circo del Bosque Oscuro)_

 _¡Es divertido!_

La escena cambio rápidamente a una en la cual el mapache aparecía tirado en el suelo con la ropa de un bufón y unos guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos. El mapache se levantó de donde estaba acostado y empezó a mirar por toda la habitación como si buscara algo, y se topó con una chica que aparentaba ser de unos 14 o 15 pero era mayor de 18. La dueña de la sombra que vio anteriormente, pero que no recordaba, solo recordaba su nombre, la especie que era y… que solo nació sin… miembros para moverse… sin brazos… ni piernas… solo los huesos de estas y los órganos… Recordaba que le pusieron un cuerpo de madera, como si fuera una marioneta…

-Ho, hola, veo que y despertaste- dijo la chica -ahora, se una buena marioneta y ve a repartir estos volantes del circo para tener más atracciones- dijo mientras movía unos hilos con su mano haciendo que el mapache asintiera con la cabeza, solo los hilos y el mapache se fue a algún lugar a traer a otro para que sufriera el mismo destino.

* * *

 **Bueno, aclaraciones, a los que usan los zancos se les conocen como zancudos (?) okno, solo para aclarar, y emmm, las edades de los personajes.**

 **Rigby: 17**

 **Starla/Mitch: cuando los unieron: 8. Actualmente: 22. Llevan 14 años en el circo.**

 **Margarita: cuando la deformaron: 6. Actualmente: 22. Lleva 16 años en el circo.**

 **Mordecai: cuando lo volvieron caníbal: 8. Actualmente: 23 y medio. Lleva 15 años y medio en el circo.**

 **Jeremy/Chad: cuando los volvieron zancudos: 7. Actualmente 24. Llevan 17 años en el circo.**

 **Las apariciones en su transformación varían, primero fueron Chad y Jeremy, después Margarita, le sigue Mordecai y después Mitch y Starla, y pues al final Rigby.**

 **Es AU, asi que no está relacionado con la historia de Regular Show.**

 **Por cierto sé que es imposible de que alguien nazca como dijo Rigby que recordaba ser la parte final, pero lo puse porque YOLO.**

 **Bueno, si más que decir, nos leemos luego.**

 **~Ashley K** **night~**


End file.
